1. Field
The invention is in the field of adapter pipe fittings as intended primarily for use in sprinkler or underground drip-type irrigation systems.
2. State of the Art
Adapter pipe fittings of the general type with which the invention is concerned are well known and commonly used in sprinkler and underground drip-type irrigation systems for gardens and lawns. They are often of manifold type having a plurality of offtakes at intervals along their lengths or circumferentially. One problem with such manifold type pipe fittings is that they are frequently installed adjacent to a sidewalk, a fence, a wall, or another such obstruction where there is only limited clearance for screwing the adapter pipe fitting onto the underground piping system, especially if the pipe fitting includes offtake connector members projecting laterally therefrom.